A Corvus Flies By Moon Light
by YOyoYoyOOyoYoyOY
Summary: A story about Luna half demon daughter of the moon demoness, in a search for her families books, she is brought to Jump City and into conflict with the Titans. M might not be right but language will likely earn it on its own. This isn't cannon,you know what Pound said. I own no DC characters, nor any stock in DC this is fun and practice. The main character is a lesbian so be warned
1. Chapter 1

A Raven Flies by the Light of the Moon.

Jump city sat happy below the twinkle of thousands of terrestrial stars burning in the night, she stood on the tallest portion of a bank, or some other large building with a clock. She didn't really care her target was down there directly below the museum waited. But so did She.

That Brother Blood fellow insisted on exact timing. She was to break in at just five minutes before two A.M. it was still three minutes away, then his little trio and those joker gangs would move, where ever they were supposed to go. That guy didn't even give me a target, 'Just break into the museum that will draw them'. Her eyes flashed a dull glowing red as She stared at the darkened screen on my phone waiting, then like lightning the device flashed to life, a silent alarm 1:54, show time.

Standing and patting the stone gargoyle on the ledge next to her she stretched arms out to a full wingspan going onto her toes stretching every muscle at once, or trying to. Her eyes returned to the grey that had become so typical the last seven years, but pushing through the past she returned to her task powered or no she was getting paid, that guy didn't seem like one to accept excuses. With the comforting thought the leapt flipping off the ledge adrenaline coursing through her very soul a slight orange tinge appearing in the air around her mirroring her eyes and the canvas converse tied around her lower shin. A loosely woven poncho hood flapped uselessly as the air cut down to her bone and her long shorts were blasted flush against her legs in the torrent.

The museum roof flashed past, then four, three, two with a puff of orang myst the plummeting girl was gone. _Now what was it BB had said, oh yea, make sure to trip the alarm and make sure a camera see your magic. I can__'__t honestly believe that he expects me to make such a bad thief of my self but what ever I__'__ll just make sure it__'__s noted somewhere for posterity. _She was now inside, standing calmly surrounded by dinosaur bones. The slight glow of orange like a single low candle flickered out her eyes and shoes again returning to grey, and now she had to be seen doing magic. Focusing her energies she concentrated on five of the skeletons she could see not too far away and in unseen clouds of dark grey myst important structurally important bones were now falling from the ceiling just catching up with their fellows as all five skeletons collapsed in cacophony. Then with a simple somatic gesture she made all of the bones float in the air, and two seconds after the lights flicked on and a guard burst into the room, she vanished in myst.

She stood surrounded by an array a artefacts from the ancient near east,_ it was supposed here stupid people probably don__'__t even know it__'__s worth displaying_. _Or maybe it wasn__'__t here another false lead. _But undaunted she knew there was at least one more room to check before declaring the mission a bust two in truth, but the archives seemed unlikely and time consuming. She again vanished into myst.

An alarm blared inside a tall T shaped building jaring the residence and the tyouwo homeless guys sleeping not far away on the beach out of their peaceful dreams and sleep. "What's that noise Bill?  
"I don't know Joe, it's like it were nineteen 72 all over again. Oh god, the soviets the war, there're missiles coming."  
"Oh, no you really think so"

"you hear those sirens it's just like the old cold war drill, we're doomed"

"Ww,we can duck and cover, shit who am I kid,we're going to die!"

"Bill, I, I think I should say I aways loved you,"

"Joe, I uh, concur"

Inside the building however a group of teenagers who weren't in the throws of alcohol induced sleep were already meeting down in a garage five of them. A boy strode before the others proselytising about care needed when interrupting a museum robbery. again going through the information they had. "One suspect, seems to use magic, was seen appearing to use magic by a guard, made entry at 1:55 two minutes ago we must be extra careful not to break anything I told the mayor we'd be more careful. WE can't cause more damage than we prevent this time." He said this looking at a green guy roughly the same age seventeen or so.

"Hey don't look at him like that Robbin as I recall it was you he was saving from Red X last time." A blonde girl tall and skinny spoke up for the Green boy.

"Look Terra it's noting against Beast Boy but his abilities are usually the most destructive especially his more powerful ones. There's a lot of brute force in the animal world." Robbin said.

"Friends let us not fight we must use team spirt and take work." The tall red head said her her lithe body like a compressed spring.

"Um, I think you mean we must take sprit and use team work Star," Beast Boy said.

"Yes that is it."

"Cy your here good now we can go."

"Yea, sorry Robbin, that info drop took longer than I thought it would but I've got bad news of a sort. In away it's kind of good news, see it seems like a group of Jokers have started causing trouble near the main power station," The half robotic black guy said entering the garage.

"How is that good news?"

"We don't have to go screaming across town for one burglar who's probably a distraction from something bigger."

"They're just Jokers they always try to cause trouble." Terra said.

"Police say this is more than one gang and how often do the Jokers team up."

"The police can handle a few Jokers," Robbin said comfortably. "That's what they're here for."

"Yea a few Jokers, not around a hundred jokers." Cyborg said they were all quieted at this.

"I can go to the museum you guys should go after the Jokers," The only one not to speak yet said. She only taller than Beast Boy and not by much she was wrapped in a silky robe of dark blue and her violet hair cut an up side down V exposing her neck falling to fram her face falling just below her chin. "You're all to clumsy and flashy to fight in a museum without damages. Besides she uses magic I can handle her."

"You, sure Raven?"  
"No but both issues need looking into and the Jokers are a priority I'll catch up to you there." With these words the shadows seemed to gather around her and she was gone.

"I hope she'll be okay" Beas Boy said.

"You should be worrying about yourself jokers aren't special but that's more than anyone would want to meet." Robbin said getting onto the motor cycle, Terra and Beast Boy filed into the tank like car and Starfire flew behind the two easily keeping pace as they roared out onto the Interstate.

She had looked through the Near Easter, Egyptian, Greek and Northern European exhibits each small only taking a minute to search. _The damn thing would stick out like a pink flower in the grass. _She had been on her way to the archives when she walked out of an exhibit horribly stereotyping Vikings and Stonehenge when she saw the Chinese Exhibit infront of her. It hadn't really struck her to check there but what would it really hurt, at least BB had excused her free access to the museum.

Walking into the first room she felt it, a slight tug at the senses like the room was wanting to bend inward towards some power. Something just here She knew it those idiots couldn't even tell between ancient Mediterranean texts and Far Eastern ones. Walking into the next room she saw the sparking aura around the book as the inferred security system battled with the magical energies within. Without even closing the distance with the book she stared at it willing it into her grasp extending her mystical energy until it seemed to close over the warm inviting book then it was gone and the glass case was now filled with black myst. _Damn I didn__'__t think they__'__d be that clever to keep the book under spell proof glass._ The book now comfortably tucked under an arm she turned to leave when she saw strands of magic arching across the ceiling. They were dark a glittering midnight violet. I turned my head following their trail and saw a girl step out of a portal shining with the same energy as the tendrils on the ceiling. This must have been the Raven she'd heard all about.

"So, you were after the book." She said emotionless, "And you managed to get it to you're good. But I'm not in the habit of letting just anyone wander off with powerful spell books." She said.

"You're Raven right?" She inclined her head a millimetre, "you've got to know you can't keep me in here."

"Why," in respose she turned dematerialised into myst only to appear again touching the ceiling and she then fell backwards as if in slow motion rolling down a hill until I slammed into a sheet of the violet energy that bounced me to the ground between two glass cases. "You know who I am you have to know I can stop teleporting into and out of a room."

"They left that out of your bio," She said looking up intime to avoid two stretching arms of energy by vanishing into a cloud of myst, and reappearing by the only window in the room. "You really weave your magic quickly this is a high seal."

"I do my job right." Raven said launching a full garage of energy arms at the other girl who wove her way between the like a dancer moving to an invisible drum line. It was infuriating to Raven, like trying to catch Robbin at practice, but she focused and moved the other witch into a corner like a chess game she planed to her endgame.

Four arms of energy were about to close around her and she could see the smug smile on the other girls lips, the smile that faltered when the other vanished in another cloud of grey myst.

"You almost had me there," The thief said in a purr. This caused Raven to leap away taking several quick steps away, the cloak that had been wrapped tight slipped reviling the body underneath, only clothed in a black leotard. "Wow, the bio's never said how pretty you are either." She said her eyes resting locked on the other girl's own violet eyes as the hood as well slipped back. But as the words left her mouth she was again a dispersing cloud of myst, and then again she was weaving around a flurry of swipes the energy promising to snare her should they connect.

Then as on managed to contact the thief's foot her communicator went off and Robbins voice broke the dark magic users concentration.

Just as she went to teleport away caught Raven's eye and she froze a warmth flaring inside distracting her a second too long and a tendril snatched her foot. Trying to Myst away she wasn't able to the other girls energy tying her to this dimension not letting her shift. Gathering my focus I split my energy to sift to the ground and break her hold, "Raven, we have trouble it seems more Jokers have moved on city hall they've taken the Mayor and family hostage." It worked she was able to vanish into her usual Myst and appear on the floor winded and on one knee. Raven didn't seem to notice at first her attention on her teammate.  
"What do you want me to do," She asked.

"Move to city hall we'll meet there, mayor and his family have to take priority."  
"Okay Robbin." Raven said and she realised I had broken out of her trap. "Why didn't you attack," She said as her energy flashed back to her defensively.

"You caught me in the right mood for one. For two Brother Blood never said anything about hurting you just that I needed to distract you. Third I know Brother Blood would have expected me to try and hurt you. And four I'm really rather angry at brother blood right now." She said a flash of red orange in the air and the air around the now red eyed girl spiked. Then she fell back down to her usual grey. "I'm just to burnt out to care about offence right now anyway."

"You're lucky this time I have other priorities but don't make a habit of this." With that she was gone again into shadows.

"My name is Luna," the girl said to the now empty room her breath returned. "Way to go just let all the pretty girls just vanish from your life, it's like a metaphor." And Luna was gone in a cloud of myst.

The moon was starting to drop down behind the buildings the only celestial body visible in the early morning sky above the city. Waxing it seemed to be half lidded by darkness like the night sky tired was falling asleep. Luna looked around and saw a flashing that made her think immediately that someone was throwing a street rave in front of city hall. Of course red and blue isn't usually the favorite color of people abusing the drug laws. She was standing on a roof with a clear view of the ornate building surrounded by police and yellow tape and Luna wasn't too upset about not being inside that building. A spray of bullets echoed out of one of the second story windows, reevaluating the situation Luna decided this was exactly when and where she want to be, well she'd rather be inside that building the overwhelming sense of danger that surrounded the area was lighting her up like neon a orang sign she illuminated the roof and leapt to the next landing on her feet she continued laughing she began to sprint going faster than a human could go she leapt into the night sky the glow emanating from her so bright it attracted the attention of those blinded to the sky by flashing red and blue. Cameras swivelled to pick up the girl only for a second until the girl was enshrouded in a shinning orange cloud that dissipated to nothing.

Raven who had felt a manic glee seconds before the orange cloud of myst began to disperse. She was sure she recognised the spell but there was no way that emotionless girl, no just the same spell, such a rapid shift would surly rip some one apart. "Raven it look like the guard are gone this is our chance." Robbin said next to her.

"Right," she followed up the right side of the building where they entered through a side door as a S.W.A.T. team quietly pushed open a door that simply had lost any means to latch it.

The room flared with an obnoxious orange light that slowly drifted away from the source but the whips of myst continued to glow in the room that had been mostly in shadow casting every thing in an orange light. A light that never quite settled between a lurid peach/pink and a true orange the fluctuations the stuff headaches are made of. "So whacha guys up to?" Luna asked the bald man with the white painted face infront of her.

"You're that Luna girls ain't you, so why are you here brother blood,"  
"Isn't my boss not really he's paying me but I think I got what I wanted and well with the way you guys were waving around heavy munitions you got a girls blood pumping, so I thought we could play a game. All of you against me. Winner take all, they want." Luna said.

"Seems a painful way to become the J Jokers new bitch doesn't it?" The white face said. At the words the drifting myst in the room darkened into a glowing bloody colour.

"You may have signed a death warrant." Luna said exploding in a burst of flame that left two long scorch marks on the tile floor still burning. She closed the distance before he could pull a trigger and her hand entirely wreathed in flame closed around his groin fingers closing burning through everything until only a clinched fist full of ash was between his legs. The white face fell not dead but wishing he was. The red turning back to orange slowly tough red still shot through her orange iris clashing together horribly. "That was therapeutic if I may say so, you guys are lucky your boss took it for you." Had Luna been an empath she could have felt the fear piling up in the room, as it was she could smell it, her pupils shifted into fox like slits, bisecting an orange red circle.

Like lighting she struck through four people dropping them with sick cracks and pops as her fists broke bones. Their guns blared but missed as she darted from one to the other, ten of the thirteen were down when someone opened a door and two teenagers in vastly contrasting costumes burst into the room, this wasn't lost on Luna or the Jokers one of whom levels his AK at the pair and held the trigger until the clip was empty. Luna didn't remember acting.

Raven concentrated snaking her black tendrils of energy around the frame of the door and with a thrust more of her mind than body she sent the door flying into the wall opposite. She slipped in a step behind the Boy Wonder and wondered why they never considered guns or attracting attention. Raven knew they'd walked into their early demise of course this was always a possibility in their line of work, always. She blinked as a purple cloud appear in front of them and Raven knew with out having to see it that a rip had been opened in the dimensional fabric such fear was pouring out of the three jokers. When the Myst dissipated she saw girl with a swirling vortex of dimensional energy between them and the bullets that had been in flight. Each swirl of power in the eddy seemed to be lined in fire just aura form the girl seemed to give away noticeable heat.

"I never said anyone else was involved, least of all a pretty girl I like. If you need to shoot your guns aim them at me." Luna said as if looking off the peak of adrenaline. The as the three Jokers fell to the ground full of holes from the bullets that had sped through the dimensional loops she positioned in front of each mans chest.

Raven looked at Robbin who seemed torn between fear and a desire for action. The girl who had seemingly both saved them and cause several Jokers to die fell onto one knee her aura visible even to the boy lacking any sensitivity to magic collapsed along with the fear gripping the room. Luna slowly gathered her self looking around at the disaster she had caused in the room. "Shit," she said softly walking across the room beginning to go through the nearest jokers pockets.

"Hey that's not yours, your under arrest for murder." Robbin said an air of fear still clinging to his righteousness.

"You're arresting me for saving kidnap victims and saving your lives. Ha, ha it's like BB's paying me twice and once for ruining his plan." Luna said a momentary flash of orange engulfed her and then vanished as fast, Robbin noticed the cursory details and her shoes just turned blue. The whole room nearly glowed in the melancholy hue. Robbin was about to respond when Raven who could feel the gut wrenching sorrow pouring off the girl laid a hand on his shoulder stepping in front of him.

"How much control do you really have?" she asked

"None well I'm never really out of control, to say my emotions control me is wrong. They are me and I have nearly no control over them, wow I guess I really can't control my self huh." Luna said looking around. "Of course in killing them I was able to save you, which was my goal. It's just that spell is complicated and I needed an exit and couldn't think of anywhere else I knew no innocents would be hurt." Her eyes aura and shoes again changed both growing paler and greener giving a sickly effect. "They're people too I should have considered, but it's in the job description after all. They knew the risks should have been prepared hurting no one is impossible. Maybe they will be in peace, but we all dig the grave we lay in, one day I'll likely end up full of holes." And with that Luna vanished from the scene in a green myst.

The communicator at Robbins hip flared and he opened it to see a grimacing Cyborg looking back at him. "Hey there Rob, uh, well the Jokers all ran off from the power terminal BB tells me and we got the bank secure, but those three H.I.V.E. kids got away with a lot of money didn't seem to interested in fighting only really slowed us down a little and ran." the older teen sighed, "I think they got us this time, made us stretch too thin, hows the hostage situation? The chief said all clear."

"It is thanks to some girl who well frankly had frightening power, but I'll save it for the debriefing." Robbin closed the communicator not rudely on his friend. "Shall we head back Raven?"

"Yea, Robbin she was the one who stole the book, and with HIVE involved this has to be the work of Brother Blood that's who she meant do you think."

"Well I'm positive it wasn't Beast Boy. But I hope so, at least we would know our serpent." Robbin said walking from the room as police turned up at the door. "Three are dead don't know about the rest . . . Yes, yes they were like this when we arrived, . . . does it look like either of us have AK-47's? . . . Just get forensics in here."

A light rose colour to the east signalled the approaching day from where she sat on the fire escape she felt the rays warm her back as the top edge of the yellow disk broke over the peaks of glass and concrete. Two yellow eyes flashed across the pages of a very old and faded book, one that had a strange symbol gracing the cover. It was like a yin yang sign only there were eleven arms spiralling into an empty centre grey like the cover. Reflecting it made sense for the book to be in a section of the east asian wing of the of the museum after all the only language they could probably read was Lou-Li's introductions and she phrased every thing in eastern riddles. Riddles that seem to be explained in the ancient magical glyphs.

"Mistriss Luna, I imagine that is the book that you were looking for?" A voice said from the the flight of stare above her.  
"Kitsune, you've already made it here. I wasn't expecting you for a couple of days still. Have you managed to track down another of my orders lost books?"

"Yoko's lost books are yours mistress not that of your order. After all with the death of the moon demon mistress Yoko declared you her successor and inheritor. So her library is yours."

"That wasn't my point," Luna said, her eyes flashing amber a second.

"Yes I have, as well I have taken the liberty of purchasing a small house for your stay."  
"Kitsu what makes you think I'll be staying here."

"Because when I was searching for your books I noted that one had recently been sold to one Sebastian Blood of Jump City one was sold several month's ago to a Horace Galif, also resident in Jump City. And there seemed to be a bidding war between two Jump City residents for a third. Which they are is unclear these humans seem incapable of deciphering glyphs." The older girl with fox ears and slit pupils said above her. She was wearing a very formal looking Kimono that she never the less look at home in. She bushy tail stuck out and in-between to of the steps of her flight above Luna.

"Um, Kitsu did you by chance find any information on that other book I asked about did you?"

"No ma'm Merlins spell tome is still untraceable I was laughed at several times in my search." She said and for a demon sounded a little hurt.

"Oh, and did the poor lil demon get laughed at by the big mean humans. Don't worry your pretty pink Kimono I know you think that humans are beneath you but we're not, any way who cares what they think."

"But mistress you are a demon now, and well it's not that they were laughing at me but they dared laugh in the face of your query."

"You're so cute." Luna said folding the corner of the page she was on and closed the book, looking up at the fox above her with green eyes. "Merlins spell tome will pop up it always has in the past so we wait. Besides we have three more of my books to steal back. Looks like we may be here for a while, huh."

"Yes mistress," the fox-girl said teleporting in Luna's fashion next to the green eyed girl. "I'll show you our residence." Taking Luna's hand the two vanished into a cloud of white myst. Below a weary Raven returning the purse of a nice old lady, at her own admission on a walk of shame, who had been robbed not even a full block away from the vacating crime scene. But Raven thought it was nice that even in old age people still found companionship. Looking up she thought she saw a cloud dispersing out of the top of the ally way across the street, but looking there was nothing.

Robbin was clearly trying to pace a whole in the floor in front of the long table in the Towers meeting room. The other five sat half asleep after the long morning they'd shared, and now all their various information seemed to spell out one thing. They were out numbered and needed help. Brother Blood was an organiser to be sure he'd insured he used low level targets to confuse and keep the Titans in impromptu teams. Their effectiveness didn't even seem to registar.  
"I think it's time we tried to expand the team," Robbin said declaratively.

"What do you mean. 'expand' we got Terra." Beast Boy said.

"Yea, thankfully or we might have lost the power grid not just had it a little damaged. But since the advent of the Jokers, it seems like a new white face creeps up every other day. I'm just glad the real Joker is still to preoccupied with Batman to leave Gotham. On top of that we now have at least one more meta-human thief in the city, and let's not kid ourselves the potential for meta-human crime goes up with the population every year."

"Yea but I mean how many could the tower really hold?" The green changeling said.

"Thirty eight, it be tight though, most that'd comfortably fit would be twenty maybe twenty five." Cyborg said automatically, when the others gave him quizzical looks he continued. "What I've thought this was a good idea since I talked to Robbin about it a month ago. Didn't seem so keen on it then though."

"Recent history has changed my mind and well I've considered who might fit well on the team." Robbin said, "Honestly I've only thought of Speedy, Aqualad, maybe Batgirl but I'm not sure she'd want to,"

"What of this girl who is super? I have heard of her in the polis metro."  
"That's Metopolis Star and Super Girl, I don't know she seems too . . ."

"What Robbin too good for us, too strong to well connected." Raven said a small nod, "I would really worry about her fitting in. But same with you and speedy,"

"What about Kid Flash we've worked with him before." Beast Boy chimed in.

"We could just keep it to out casts you know," Terra said. "Like I don't know find Meta-humans before the HIVE."  
"It wouldn't hurt," Raven stated.

"Or even try and bust up the HIVE, I know some aren't too happy from when I was a mole."

"I think first we should ask the League for recommendations then go through them find those who will work, but now I think we all need rest. But be alert though if something comes up we'll try and deal with it in shifts." Robbin said stifling a yawn poorly, hopefully for one day the city will be peaceful, he didn't even care for a full twenty four hours. He left the room last gathering his thoughts. He walked out of the room to unsurprisingly see Raven leaning against the wall to the doors left. "Hey Raven something else you wanted to say to me."

"Yea, actually there was, that girl from earlier, well I didn't say anything because I didn't want to scare the others but you saw it. You deserve to know." She said this and led him back into the conference room closing the door behind them. "She wasn't a Meta-human."

"What, then what was she."

"I think she was a demon, or partial demon as least. If she was a meta-human her abilities would be innate easy to control, she was casting spells and weaving uncontrollable power, that my friend means she does just what I do. Only like she said she has no control over her emotions therefore no control over her power, she might be more dangerous than Slade and Brother Blood combined. But she might,"

"Also be a great hero, one who may not be beyond our reach and influence,"

"I might not go that far, but she's still around I saw her teleport spell when I was chasing down that purse."

"We'll keep an eye open." Robbin said.

Luna looked out eyes tired and grey watching the waves lapping at the shore in the near distance not three miles away stood a massive T shaped building. Her eyes glinted now and then a little orange at the thought of introducing herself to her new neighbours. But for not she was too tired. She vanished from the window of the apartment and reappeared in her bed. The place wasn't special, but the idea that the whole stack of half condemned apartments would collapse at any moment was wonderful. and of course Luna just loved what Kitsu had done to the lower three floors of the building.

End, Ep1.


	2. Chapter 2

Ep2,

Luna rose stretching in the soft warm bed looking out of her west wind facing the the dark silent bay. In the pre dawn grey the water seemed to roll an icy black the mere sight making Luna shiver pulling her blankets tighter. Her clock on the bedside table chirped slightly the alarm sounding more like a gentle bird than anything to wake up a worn out girl in her late teens. In truth it never did but she liked the noise and she'd never seen another clock with hands that glowed so much like the soft moon light. Those luminous hand pointed their way to nearly four o'clock in the morning, Sleeping late was one of life's joys. She smiled at the personal joke, of course she did feel more well rested than usual, maybe sleeping an extra day after draining her power should be a mainstay. Not that Kitsu would stand for that very often, it was like the half-demoness could hear her caretaker's complaints now, 'daily practice, study and drills. (with small nod). Now eat and we'll begin' honestly Luna was surprised she was still asleep. But she hadn't been undisturbed it seemed as her training clothes lay out at the foot of the bed the white Chinese style kung-fu out fit looked beat. Of course that's because she loved it the way it seemed to fit seamlessly to her body the smooth fluid silk making feel wrapped in water.

Not wanting her Demon handler to be back to wake her Luna got up accepting the cool chill as being a solid par, at least it wasn't Durness in winter. Or some mountain range, but still the sea seemed to steal the warmth like the warm rushed to it's thief some like filling a void, she wished her books would be so forth coming. She walked to the window seeing in the western sky the first reflections of the lightening easter horizon behind her. A handful of lights twinkled at her from across the small stretch of water, there was only that massive T over there her new neighbors. _What must they think of me_.

With a wave of her hand the clothes that were lying on her bed were enfolding her in their warmth. The two formerly white sleeves, now bright yellow burning with her curiosity, hung down to her second nuckle on the right and on her left it stopped in a jagged tear a palm up her forearm. The pants dropped past her knee and clung tight but not constricting, they like her high top converse were yellow as well, but her belt and the drawstring at the bottom of the right leg were black. Her hair fell to her left shoulder clinging a little too short, she reflected that Kitsu was right getting drunk in tulsa was a bad idea, further she had been right that my powers were off ill use in personal grooming. It may have been too easy to sheer off the hair. It saved sooooooo much time on the other hand, and she was seized by a vague thought, this morning not one to dismiss abject curiosity her head vanished in a cloud of yellow myst. When it dissipated she was looking at her self bangs falling nearly to her eyes but the ruddy blonde hair in the back was all falling like feathers to the floor.

On consideration Luna might have made a mistake, it was peculiar but that was probably only because she hadn't ever seen herself like this before. Not like there was any way of putting the hair back. Her out fit had turned a nearly blue shade of purple before shifting into green while this occurred. _Oh, well I wonder if Raven will like it, maybe she__'__s into short hair. Idiot she probably into short hair she__'__s probably into boys._

Ignoring this train of thought she walked to the window taking in the fresh air she calmed herself into her typical grey colouring it was a relief as the emotions let up a little. She really envied raven her tight emotional control, She then decided to make up her mind and go to the tower to day. After what ever horror Kitsu had planned for her, with a resigned breath she walked to the door opening it onto a direct stair case that lead to the lower levels of the formerly normal, if a little cheap apartment building. Now was made up of three large rooms, then the two still apartments for the two of them. One of these rooms was a large battle area, where Kitsu would undoubtable try and kill her, a library where Kitsu will try her very best to make me go blind reading, and a spell room where she'd try to push me into blowing half the city up. She smiled at the prospects of such fun her clothes a solid orange to match her eyes and shoes, An image in white of the crescent moon stretched between her shoulders the only ornament on the outfit.

Opening the door to the training room I was at once astounded with the gleaming immacularities of the expanse. A thirty or forty candle chandelier swung slowly as if in a ping-pong wind. This made the shadows seem to surge and recede like the writhing of the tides. Swiftly Luna marched through the shadow feeling uncomfortable with the sheer size and expanse of the room, the shadows particularly in the corners of the sharp ellipse. Though standing where the shadows didn't creep age the her the feeling of staring at the centre of an eye, she knew her mentor was her some where, and the thought seemed to make her skin crawl.

"Hello dear Luna, do you like what I've done to the place." Kitsune said stepping out of the shadows standing near the edge of the lit central ring arms crossed behind her.

"It is amazing but a little sparse no where to sit down, why so big Kitsu?"

"Well our fury friend here wouldn't fit if it was too much smaller." She said yanking a chain forward until it jerked to a stop with her right arm. A low growl followed immediately by two more was the response and some of the darker shadows that in the room stirred barely visible red coals were glaring now six hellish eye's burning in fire.

"Kitsu, is that Cerberus?"

"Yes, Lucy lost a little bet we had, I got Cerberus."

"What did you bet equal to the guardian of hell," Luna asked fear evident behind her violet eyes, and level tone.

"Lil Luna's not scared is she, don't worry he wont, kill you."

"I'm not scared I can take any stupid dog," Luna shouted at the dog, Kitsune having vanished. Her dark ruddy orange clothes and eye seemed to writhe themselves in the same low light of fire caught in her rising adversary's eyes. Luna didn't want to hurt the dog, but if it was going to be here for a while it'd just have to learn who the alpha was. Her pupils seemed to constrict into narrow fox like slits in the mostly orange iris, the massive dog as tall as the exterior of the building roared levelling all three heads at Luna. The stench heat and air pressure made her step once back but only a little singed at the hems, Luna glared back at the dog. They both charged Cerberus's massive leap shaking the chandelier.

Caught between her rage and excitement Luna's strike simply bounced back as the dogs massive swat threw her back against the door she had entered from, which had vanished inexplicably leaving Luna no avenue of escape. She was now just mad, if Kitsu had just not made her angry her strength would have been enough. Luna looked up into a massive ball of gyrating fire and smiled as it washed over her mixing with her own flames rushing millimetres over her body, leaving a pleasant tingle like toothpaste. She knew they would begin to burn before long but it was nice while the feeling lasted.

After several hours of playing fireball fetch with the hell hound Luna was weary but her tail was up ears perked this was all just so much fun, Her eyes slid to orange proper finally over her indignation at Kitsu. Cerberus charged forward again massive fangs dropping where Luna had been leaving the tiles smashed and spider webbed. Looking down from above her prey Luna had to admit it was a really cool graphic to decorate the floor. In fact she realised that the combination of smash lines on the tile and scorch marks on everything had turned the grandiose if plain training room into a true work of art. It's a shame it will repair by tomorrow, but such is the way, any thing created will be destroyed.

Then she kicked her force propelling her forward with the air pressure behind her a portion of the chandelier exploded from the force showering splinters down. Landing Luna agains kicked up driving the dogs left head to the ground, spring back up as the right head rose again from the force of the blow she clinched her fist and a left jab send the beast falling to the right bouncing Luna back. The middle head being the only not concussed snarled snapping its jaw only to be caught by Luna's right hook to the fore of its nose snapping the head back to the ground, where the mighty hound fell defeated.

Landing next to the fallen creature Luna scratched it behind the ear at the sound of the pitiful whimper. "It's okay girl I won't hurt you any more," Luna said looking through green eyes. "I know it hurts but I promise you'll be healed." Laying her left hand on the central neck she closed her eyes and a bright but natural green aura spread from her body slowly encompassing and enveloping the cute little puppy dog. Slowly Luna began to sweat not realising how much damage the dog had sustained during their short battle, this made her feel a little sad but if cerberus had just not fought back so hard.

Luna fell to her knees after almost a quater hour breathing hard and felt more than she really saw the large dog rise groggily to its feet. Then she was pushed over and slimed by all three of the heads their big rough tongues running her from. It was the first time she felt both like she had just had a good shower and like she needed desperately to boil her self. She managed to stand up at last when she heard someone slowly clapping and Cerberus raised it's heads looking for the source of the noise and growling slightly.

"Sorry Kitsu it looks like she doesn't like you very much." Luna said looking over the the newly appeared door Kitsu was standing in.

"S'okay She looks to be very protective of you and that's what we were looking for out of your new guard dog." Kitsu said.

"I thought you said you won her, from Lucifer?"

"I did,"

"What did you bet that was equal of Cerberus?"

"Your hand of course."  
"I'll kill you,"

"Easy I bet him you would fail to retrieve more than one book, the bet lasting until your death. I knew you'd get at least two," Kitsu said taking a step back.

"Don't you ever do something like that again," Both dog and master glared at the demoness matching red eyes burning in the dim room. "I hope you have made a room for my dog," Luna said slowly.

"Yes of course I have mistress," Kitsu said pointing to another set of conjured doors these big enough for a multiple story tall dog. "Now if you will come with me we have much reading and spell work to do."

"Read it your self, I'm going to eat and shower. We can pick up your spell work later, I have my own research I need to do this afternoon." Luna said walking back to the door leading to her room.

Steam was tick like fog in the room, as a red eyed girl stood looking vaguely towards the window that looked in the direction of a massive T shaped tower that dominated her thinking. She dumped some more hot sause on the Jalepeno Habanero and red pepper salad she was munching on the Kale and Spinach base refreshing next to the insane flavour of the meal. A stack or rye slices and some cream cheese sat out on the counter next to her, she was still pissed about what Kitsune had done but at least she knew the Devil kept his bet. Given how rarely he looses it is the least he could do, be honourable. She felt a certain sense of pride and curiosity about how many had really foiled his plans, and she Luna was now in their ranks, crazy.

It was time she figured as the hot sauce drenched salad was down to a few soggy leaves and a pepper flavoured tofu cube. Taking great interest in the last of her meal she began to think about what she should ware, given that her training outfit was now even more greatly torn have been ripped in the mid drift by a swipe from cerberus's clawed paw. The two shallow gashes still stung a little almost an itch which was worse that pain Luna thought she would sign the opinion to contract if someone had asked her but as she was the only one in the room she merely moved over to her wardrobe. Dropping the towel on the floor she decided to go with something simple, a pair of long cargo shorts, and a T-shirt. The morning sun was now climbing in the chill air and I decided that it would be a good to wear a hoodie, and slipping on her ever present converse growing lighter a shade of orange then it was in a yellow cloud of myst that she vanished in leaping out the window.

Luna sat hunched over the keyboard and the monitor her eyes zipping along the text scrolling across the screen when she head the scrapping of a door that needed oiling. Also the noise of several loud people filling the formerly void tower. This frightened Luna out of her trance as she had been so mentally encased in her work that she'd forgotten she was currently breaking and entering in the hide out of the super hero patrol._ Great they aren__'__t likely to let me keep pursuing my research, _having come prepared by virtue of leaving a flash in her hoodie pocket Luna hastily plugged it in as the noise of victory drenched late-teens drew nearer and nearer until it sounded like they were right outside the door.

Not knowing what else to do to buy herself a few seconds for files to down and upload Luna typed in several commands to the base security system locking the door down as though a fire raged behind.

Funny Robbin knew that this door hadn't even been closed when they had left this door open and he was certain that they hadn't engaged the fire locks. "Wait, Star, Terra don't go off yet we have trouble."

"What is it Robbin,"

"The door's locked, did one of you guys do it remotely." The masked teen said his brow furrowed.

"You mean it wasn't you Fearless," Cyborg said not flipping through his remote access to the Towers security. "Yo, we're blind in there, no. No way they hacked my system I don't have control, oh shit who ever it is is in for an ass whopping," reading his sonic cannon.

"Do you have any video feeds?"

"No I'm working on getting my systems back I've got some back doors, even if Gizmo had a month he'd still lose to me in the end." Cyborg said, a confident smile creasing his lips until it fell fading to a puzzled look as the door slide open.

"Way to go Cy champion of Binary chess." Beast Boy said to the end of Cyborgs arm and getting yanked back. "Hey what gives."

"I didn't do that, I got locked out."

"Titans, go but be cautions this is probably a trap," Robbin said like his team falling into combat mode slipping to either side of the door. Robbin with Terra and Star to his right, the door to the left, Cyborg left of the door with Beast Boy next to him along the wall and Raven still a few feet behind but in the middle of the hall not along the wall.

"Robbin, I don't feel any hostil," but it was too late and the other five Titans had flooded into the room like a swat team behind one of the _Boy Wonders _flash bangs. She slowly floated behind her powers loosened in their scabbard. A strange sight met her eyes the five Titans all battle ready looking everywhere for the attack, and a yellow eyed girl wearing a black and red hoodie in vertical stripes sitting quite amused on the couch. From left to right, Beast Boy in the form of a tiger was sniffing the computer chair, Cyborg was analysing the windows and security cameras, Robbin was too busy checking all the access points, Starfire in tunnel vision mode eyes burning with power, and Terry with her hand on the ground feeling for tremors. Then that Luna girl sitting on the couch a wicked laugh caught on her tongue. Raven wasn't sure what to do so she opted for a safe option and threw up a wall of psychic energy, a black transparent shield between the demon and her friends.

_Huh, they must really not like guests, or intruders yep I__'__m defiantly breaking and entering. _The group entered after the flash, and Luna watched unfazed as they spread out. If only she had brought half a dozen minions it would have been cute watching them try to ambush this elite swat unit. A mouse couldn't have gone undetected by their extravagance but no one looked at the couch. Or that's what she thought until the black barrier of psychic energy found genesis between her and them. It then dawned on Luna that this was a perfect opportunity to test out her ability to pass through Ravens power. She could shift through pretty much everything else after all, even hell fire of course it didn't mean that this would hurt.

She was gone in a cloud of yellow myst, a large majority of her good sense told her this would be a bad idea, but her curiosity took over like the sun in the sky. She was right this was a bad idea, it was like traveling through ice, but even worse like her soul had been plunged into the icy lakes of hell. Like a film was played against her closed eye lids she saw the young empath's life the exact number of her own years, her extensive training to suppress emotion in Azerath temples and the prophecy surrounding the completion of the girl's second decade of life. The horrible fate, the weight like holding back a runaway freight. Tears were welling out of her blue eyes when she appeared on the other side.

Looking at the other six teens in the room she really only saw one and Rachel's look was like something from wake. _Or Raven__'__s look, she never told me her name I have no right._

"So it was you who brok," Robbin began but was cut off.

"I'm sorry Raven I didn't know that would happen I was just curious I should have known better," Luna said falling to her knees a great rain cloud hovering over the floor. Robbin having of course been trained by the King of Emotion himself was acutely aware of his opportunity. Not being one to squander an opportunity Robbin like the Flash had a set of meta-human restraint cuffs on the girl. He had seen them cancel Jinx's power and knew they could hold Starfire. The other Titans watched unsure how to act as their leader straightened up looking smug.

"Yo, Robbin I'm not sure if that's really necessary." Beast Boy said.

"Yea she was like crying," Terra added,

"And she was asking for forgiveness man that's not right," Beast Boy continued,

"Right or not she is a criminal Beast Boy make no mistake. Now tell me what were you doing in the Tower, are you here to sabotage the defences?"

"Pretty," Luna said looking down at the cuffs her blue slipping deeper and darker. "Do they come in yellow, I'm afraid."

"Of what," Raven asked back in control of her horror at the vision.

"That I'll hurt you," Luna said in a quiet whisper as the room seemed to begin growing in heat as the purple aura began to grow ruddy almost maroon.

"Why,"

"Because, jackass interrupted before you had a chance to answer my apology. Now I'm pissed, you know I have no intension of being incarserated" Luna said looking into Robbin's mask flaring into a cloud of smoke, she appeared a yard to the left, still wearing the manacles. Almost instantly her red eyes switched to a glowing amber colour.

"I would't expect to be able to get out of those cuffs, they were made to resist powers" Robbin said unsure. The cuffs were actually supposed to stop her from even being able to access her power but that part obviously failed. "And you won't be able to break them either, even Star at full power can only crack them."

"Oh, you don't think so," Luna said, smiling at how her rapid shifts had them all off balance, of course at this rate that would also burn her out. Her now orange eyes and aura glinting and with an rush of orange mystical energies to the centre of the cuffs she used the opposing streams to multiply her force and yanked her wrists apart. Small splinters of metal flew around her wrists leaving small cuts and scratches as the cuffs shattered under the force. "Sorry I think I broke your toy," Luna said scratching the back of her head, her mannerism shifting back to blue as her eyes met the violet eyes of Raven.

"I really am sorry,"

"So am I, for what my teammate considers tact. So why are you here." Raven asked.

"Oh, I was just here to get information on my next target. It's Brother Blood, I'm planning on stealing back another book. I also left some information on my other likely target who just moved into town." Luna said frankly.

"You couldn't have those kinds of operations are password protected and my passwords can't be beat," Cyborg said.

"5z82n4b5hk9zwz184253ggvyx,"

"That's my master passcode you broke my master passcode?"

"I actually bypassed it and then looked it up to expedite the process."

"So I've got to increase security there to I never expected a villain who would know a computer better than Gizmo so I never bothered updating that when he couldn't do it." Cyborg said more to himself making some note on some internal processor or something looking off into the distance a little.

"Wait is this some kind of a trick, first why would you hit Blood he's your employer, second why tell us?"

"You sure know how to look a gift horse in the mouth don't you Dick."

"I'll ignore the foul language, but you didn't answer my question only a really stupid thief would clue the authorities into their moves," Robbin said.

"Or someone who know's there's nothing we could do about it," Raven said.

"Smart and pretty I really do like you Raven," Luna said. "Sure it's a dumb thing to do but I guess it's just my way of telling you, catch me if you can, I'm so excited. See you around neighbours," and she was gone in a cloud of orange mystical energy.

"That was strange." Robbin said.

"She's good that's for sure, you think she was being straight with us Rob," Cyborg asked.

"Yes, even if she wasn't we have to act of what ever information she may have given us. We can't ignore it."

"Um, am I the only one who noticed that she called up neighbours?" Terra chimed walking into the kitchen section of the tower.

"No friend Terra I as well noticed, also I thought that was very poor taste of you Robbin shackling her when she was asking for our dear friend Raven's forgiveness for what ever reason." Starfire chided the Super Sleuth who glowed in embarrassment.

"What do you think Raven," Beast Boy said.

"She's dangerous because she has no control over her emotions but, she dosen't seem out right hostile." Raven murmured turning from the room, "Robbin let me know when your ready for your meeting."

"No reading thoughts with out permission,"

"Robbin you always call a meeting I can recognise a pattern, I need to meditate" Raven said.

"Very well give me a couple hours. Cy start working on your security upgrades and send me a copy of both the info she dumped on us I need to make some calls." He said following Raven from the room, but he headed down two floors to his own room where she had gone upstairs to her own. It wasn't until the door clicked closed and latched behind him he collapsed back finally letting his fear show on his face. That girl could cause some serious damage, with that strength and smarts and magics she was more dangerous than all the H.I.V.E. five put together. Robbin hadn't even seen what her blue persona did, nor the red except probably some kind of fire ability, who knew what other powers she might have. He realised it was time with this caliber villain on hand in the city he needed the extra fire power, he pulled off his Robbin suit and quickly crossed to his freshly finished Night Wing suit and put the thicker armoured suit and hi-tech HUD mask on. He would miss being Robbin, but Richard Grayson knew that Bruce wanted the suit back, it didn't belong to Dick after all. One reason Night Wing was sure that pushed this suit to being twice what the Robbin suit was, on the dime of Wayne Industries. Pulling out his communicator her dialed in his private number for the Bat Cave.

Raven was in her room sitting on the bed in the dark hovering a foot or so in the air, but Rachel was deep inside her own mind trying to wrestle the thoughts that the short encounter had left her with. It had been obvious she'd thought that the girl had meant them no harm, but the team reacted like Slade had shown up with an army. Of course Luna could possibly take a Slade army apart at the seems part by part. Still she'd been crying and Robbin had provoked her. What is the point of being a hero when you cause people harm why should she bother, because even if the villains suffer they cause other to suffer more. But Luna had made Raven consider this as after all her twentieth was approaching even if it was still more than a year, maybe every fight wasn't worth fighting. Who had Luna really hurt, well apart from me, but she didn't know our psychic energy would mix like that, and I only experienced what she lived. Raven only just perceived the chirp of the communicator through her trance and slowly pulled herself out of the meditation to answer the call.

"Raven it's time for that meeting," a young man who was unmistakably Richard Grayson but not Robbin it seemed told her his face somewhat grave. Luna hadn't brought good news it seems then. With a sigh Raven confirmed she'd be there and began to stand up. She was in the conference room a few seconds later deciding that shadow phasing was more worth it than walking.

"That was quick good glad to know you're aware of the gravity of the situation."

"I know our leader isn't in hiding anymore." Terra said walking in.

"Hiding from what?" Robb, or not Robbin said.

"The fashion police," the Tall blond girl said.

"Very funny," No one spoke until Starfire then Garfield and finally Cyborg showed up, about ten minutes.

Then Night Wing went on to explain how this Luna, seemed to have given them some solid intel on a new criminal mastermind in the city the leader of some _Celestial Family _that Luna had once been part of. Then he went into a detailed description of Luna's abilities, and emotional states. "Red is apparently rage, orange seems excitement maybe pride, yellow curiosity though that is only a guess, blue would be sadness or sorrow, and purple seems to be fear. These emotions and powers seem to rule the girl, and they seem vast if unique to her moods. For example that orange form is as strong as superman, or she produced that much force to shred those cuffs." He then dived further into the heist she was apparently planing and what his counter plans were. The meeting lasted nearly all night.

Not far away Luna was yelling down the stairs, "Experiments my ass I've nearly blown up this city three times now, I can't be burned out tomorrow I have to plan a heist. . . Fine I'll meditate before I go to sleep," Luna finished slamming her door looking out the window to the illuminated tower. She wondered what a particular Titan had seen if anything, this followed by her eyes turning violet matching the girl she was worrying for sitting on the edge of her bed she fell backwards. Then sat up crossing her legs to meditate, she wasn't defiantly going to play with her new dog tomorrow.


End file.
